


Страшилки римского гарнизона

by Norda



Category: Original Work, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Historical, Humor, Original Character(s), Roman Britain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждой уважающей себя крепости должны быть страшные легенды.</p><p>Ничего серьёзного, просто моя вариация одной из моих любимых детских страшилок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшилки римского гарнизона

Это было ночью, после третьей стражи. Легионер Веритас, стоявший на часах, внимательно всматривался в черноту за стенами крепости, когда услышал дикий, леденящий душу крик.  
Обернувшись, он увидел, как Рубинус, стоявший на страже недалеко от него, отбивается от чего-то белого и полупрозрачного. Веритас не растерялся и бросил в призрак короткое копье. Но оно только задело это нечто сбоку и совсем не остановило его. Веритас видел, как Рубикус, пятясь назад, не заметил лестницы и рухнул вниз. Еще один крик пронзил тишину римского форта. Свежий ветер подул в лицо легионеру, заставив его очнуться от оцепенения. Полупрозрачный призрак заметил его и теперь начал надвигаться на Веритаса. Легионер кинул еще одно копье. И снова оно не остановило призрака. Веритас выхватил меч. Но призрак был уже на расстоянии руки. Внизу уже слышались крики и бегущие шаги. Схватка длилась не долго. Меч запутался в чем-то вязком, нечто обхватило голову Веритаса и начало его душить. Это было последнее, что он видел в этой жизни.

На утро командир Марк Флавий Аквила осматривал тела убитых, выслушивал сбивчивые показания свидетелей. Солдаты форта перешёптывались между собой о призраках .  
Пару дней спустя солдаты, ходившие в деревню, узнали от местных жителей, что те в лесу, недалеко от римской крепости, нашли тело молодого охотника. Нельзя было понять, от чего он умер, так как не было даже ран. Люди в селении тоже шептали что-то о летающих призраках и вешали на двери хижин кроличьи лапки.  
Командир отряда римлян, посланный на смотр места, где обнаружили охотника, тоже ничего странного не обнаружил. Только один из солдат снял с ветки белую тряпку. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась набедренная повязка одного из солдат. Он повесил её сушиться как раз в тот вечер, когда появился призрак.


End file.
